Bahasa Panau
Bahasa Panau (bah-HAH-sah pah-NAW) is an Austronesian language spoken in the Island of Panau, Malay Archipelago. This is based on the island nation of Panau in Just Cause 2. Bahasa Panau, also called as Panauan in English, is a variant of Malay spoken in the Panauan archipelago. Due to influence with its neighbors as well as various races (Malaysians, Indonesians, Filipinos, and native Ulars) living in the archipelago, it has mixed words from the races living here. The language uses Latin, Tamil, and Thai alphabets. Due to religious reasons, Devanagari is used by the Buddhist community and Arabic script by the Muslim community in the southwest. Author's Note: Updates every 2 days or 1 week depending on my schedule!! History of the Language (Sejarah Bahasa) The earliest settlers in Panau were the Ular people from the Pacific Islands. They spoke a language called Ular (Pasa Ular), which was related to other Austronesian languages. They adopted Hindu and Tibetan scriptures, gained their religion, built temples, and got some loanwords. Because of the ongoing growth of Islam in the Malay Archipelago, Panau was influenced by Arab merchants during the 13th century. Islam spread quickly, however the native Ular people stopped the spread of Islam, thus only the southwest portion of Panau became Muslim. Also, lots of people from Malaysia, Indonesia, and the Philippines migrated to Panau. This resulted in more loanwords from Arabic, Malay, Indonesian (Javanese, Sundanese), and Filipino (Tagalog, Bisaya). And since Malay was the language of trade, a variant of Malay emerged in Panau, called Bahasa Melayu Panau or Panauan Malay (later became Panauan) During the Age of Exploration, most lands were conquered by the Spanish, however, other islands were controlled by the Portuguese, Dutch and British. Most words obtained were from Indo-European. During World War II, the Japanese controlled Panau. Many Japanese people migrated to Panau, and learned how to speak any dominant languages of Panau depending on region: Malay, Indonesian, Filipino and Ular. The Japanese also influenced Panauan culture, explains why there are lots of pagodas in Panau. Also, many Mongolian settlers settled in the high, snowy mountains, receiving a few Mongolian loanwords. After Panau declared its independence led by Papa Panay, the government decided to make a language that can unify people. They chose Malay as a basis of a unifying language, added some words from the four dominant languages in order to balance the cultures of every ethnic group. And the result was Bahasa Panau. This is the text from one Panauan article after the independence movement: "Bahasa ini akan menjadi bahasa rismi Panau untuk bersatu semua orang-orang yang hidup di tanah raya ini, untuk kita mempersatu semua yang memiliki budaya dan adat yang berbeja, dan bahasa ini membuat pembelajaran mudah untuk semua orang Panau dan orang lain dari luar bangsa ini. Ini bisa digunakan untuk setiap hari, edukasi, perdagangan, komunikasi antara ras lain, dan lainnya. Ini sentinasa akan menjadi bahasa kebangsaan kita." "This language will become the official language of Panau for unifying all people living in this great land, for us to unite all who have different cultures and traditions, and this language makes easy learning for all Panauan people and other people from outside the country. This can be used everyday, education, trade, communication between different races, and others. This will always become our national language." berbeja - different (berbeza in Malay, berbeda in Indonesian) rismi - official (rasmi in Malay, resmi in Indonesian) sentinasa - always (sentiasa in Malay, senantiasa in Indonesian) Alphabet (Alpabet) Latin, Tamil and Thai are dominantly used throughout Panau, Devanagari is used by Buddhist monks, and Arabic by the Muslim minority. Example: (ee-NEEH ah-dah-LAH EEHN-duh) Ini adalah indah. இநி அத்ல: இநத்:. อินิ อะทละ: อินทะ:. इनि अदलः इंदाः يني ادلاه ينداه. Unused Sounds Greetings Hello! = Halo! Goodbye! = Selamat tinggal! How are you? = Apa kabar? / Kamu baik? / Anda baik? I'm fine. = Aku baik. / Saya baik. I'm not fine. = Aku tidak baik. / Saya tidak baik. What is your name? = Siapa namamu? / Siapa nama anda? My name is ... = Namaku ... / Nama saya ... Where are you from? = Kamu berasal dari mana? / Anda berasal dari mana? I'm from ... = Aku dari ... / Saya dari ... Where do you live? = Kamu tinggal di mana? / Anda tinggal di mana? I live in ... = Aku tinggal di ... / Saya tinggal di ... How old are you? = Berapa usiamu? / Berapa usia anda? I am ... years old. = Usiaku ... / Usia saya ... Nice to meet you. = Gembira bertemu denganmu. / Gembira bertemu dengan anda. Good morning. = Selamat pagi. Good noon. = Selamat siang. / Selamat tengah hari. Good afternoon. = Selamat sore. Good evening. = Selamat petang. Good night. = Selamat malam. Yes. = Iya. No. = Tidak. / Bukan. Maybe. = Mungkin. Thank you. = Terima kasih. Thank you so much. = Terima kasih banyak. You're welcome = Sama-sama. / Kembali. Excuse me. = Maaf. Sorry. = Maaf. Numbers (Bilangan-bilangan) Colors (Warna-warna) red = merah orange = orenja yellow = kuning green = hijau blue = biru purple = ungu brown = warna coklat / warna kopi black = hitam white = putih pink = warna rosa / merah muda Language, Do you Speak ...? Do you speak ...? = Kamu bisa bercakap ...? / Anda bisa bercakap ...? I speak ... / I speak ... language. = Aku bercakap bahasa ... / Saya bercakap bahasa ... Do you understand? = Kamu bisa memahami? / Anda bisa memahami? Yes, I understand. = Iya, aku paham. / Iya, saya paham. No, I do not understand. = Tidak, aku tidak paham. / Tidak, saya tidak paham. Questions (Tanya-tanya) Animals (Hiwan-hiwan) dog = anjing / asu cat = kucing cow = sapi horse = kuda goat = kambing bird = burung chicken = ayam parrot = burung loro duck = itik lizard = cicak crocodile = buaya bee = lebah ant = semut mosquito = nyamuk housefly = lalat monkey = monyet pig = babi lion = singa tiger = harimau bear = beruang elephant = gajah squid = sotong deer = rusa rhino = badak snake = ular owl = burung bahau rabbit = arnab fish = ikan snail = siput turtle = penyu beetle = kumbang frog = kacek halcyon = sentosa squirrel = bajing anteater = tenggiling Flavors (Rasa-rasa) sweet = manis sour = masim salty = masin spicy =pedas bitter = pahit fresh = sewari delicious = sedap hot = panas cold = sejuk Parts of the Body (Bahagian-bahagian badan) hair = rambut eyes = mata ears = telinga nose = hidung mouth = mulut tongue = lidah head = kepala face = muka / wajah neck = leher shoulder = belikat arms = lengan hands = tangan fingers = jari tangan chest = dada belly = perut hips = pinggul legs = tuhur knees = lutut feet = kaki toes = jari kaki heart = jantung / hati liver = hati blood = darah skin = kulit / kutis Seasons (Musim-musim) spring = musim bunga summer = musim panas autumn = musim jatuh winter = musim sejuk, musim salja Members of the Family (Anggota-anggota keluarga) father = bapa, ayah mother = ibu child = anak sibling = saudara grandfather = datuk grandmother = nenek parent = induk cousin = sepupu uncle = paman auntie = bibi in-law = mertua husband = suami wife = isteri niece / nephew = keponakan Plurality (Pluraliti) Just repeat a noun, like for example, children = anak-anak, goats = kambing-kambing, etc. Pronouns (Pronun-pronun) Since there are no possessive forms for plural pronouns, use the formula: (noun) + (pronoun). Alternative form of "kamu" is "engkau" and "kau". To use the noun "tangan", which means hand, there is a lot of possessive combinations: * tanganku = my hand * tanganmu = your hand * tangannya = his / her hand * tangan kami = our hand (not you included) * tangan kita = our hand (you included) * tangan kalian = your hand (you guys, you people) * tangan mereka = their hand However, plural pronouns should not be confused with the sentences: Tangan-tangan mereka = Their hand Mereka adalah tangan-tangan. = They are hands. The notable difference is seen, in which in the second sentence, the word "adalah" is placed, which means is or am. There are some pronouns for objects like: Ini -----> "This" Itu -----> "That" In order to tell "this one" or "that one", place the word "yang" in order to be "yang ini" or "yang itu". Sini----> "Here" Sana --------> "There" Seperti ini / Begini > "Like this" Seperti itu / Begitu > "Like that" Nature (Alam) sun = matahari moon = bulan star = bintang sky = langit cloud = awan rain = hujan fire = api water = air / danum wind = angin snow = salja land, soil = tanah mountain = gunung hill = bukit valley = lembah plains = datar / kedataran tree = pohon / pokok flower = bunga desert = gurun forest = hutan sand = pasir grass = rumput island = pulau archipelago = kepulauan river = sungai sea = laut ocean = lautan earthquake = gempa, lindu tsunami = cunami storm = ribut typhoon = badai / taifun snowstorm = ribut salja Basic Connectives (Penghubung Asas) Percentage of Loanwords (estimate) Subjects (Sabjek-sabjek) Mathematics = Matematika Social Studies = Pelajaran Masyarakat History = Sejarahan Geography = Geografi Economics = Pelajaran Ekonomik Civics = Pelajaran Sivik Science = Sensa English = Bahasa Inggris Music = Musika Arts = Seni Physical Education = Pelajaran Jasmani Health = Kesahatan Technology and Livelihood Education = Pelajaran Teknologi dan Kehidupan Home Economics = Pelajaran Ekonomik Rumah Countries (Bangsa-bangsa) U.S.A. = Amerika / Serikat Amerika (S.A.) Philippines = Filipinas Panau = Panau Malaysia = Malaysia Indonesia = Indonesia Vietnam = Vietnam Thailand = Thailand China = Cina Japan = Yapon Korea = Korea U.K. = Kerajaan Bersatu Inggris Raya (K.B.I.R.) / Inggris India = Hindia Saudi Arabia = Saudi Arabia France = Pranses Spain = Espanyol Italy = Italia Russia = Rusia Germany = Alemania Brazil = Brazil Mongolia = Mongolia Kazakhstan = Kazakhistan Pakistan = Pakistan Iran = Iran / Persia Iraq = Irak Israel = Israel Turkey = Turki Greece = Yunani Vehicles (Kenduraan-kenduraan) car = kereta motorcycle = motorsiklet bicycle = bisiklet, sepeda tricycle = trisiklet unicycle = unisiklet pedicab = becak, pedikab scooter = skuter truck = trak bus = bus van = van train = keretapi boat = perahu ship = kapal airplane = pesawat, erplen helicopter = helikopter Directions (Arah-arah) north = utara south = selatan west = barat east = timur northwest = barat laut northeast = timur laut southwest = barat daya southeast = tenggara up = atas down = turun, bawah left = kiri right = kanan front = hadap back = kembali Affixes (Afiks-afiks) Prefix (Prefiks) pem-, peng- = states where the person is from, what his/her job or doing is. ber- = to be, to have mem- , meng- = to do di- = was done, did ter- = most, least (superlative, adj.) / accidentally (verb) se- = one thing (Filipino sang-), (Malay / Indonesian se-) ke- = sets the gloss of an adjective (Fil. ma-, ka-) Suffix (Sufiks) -kah = asking a question curiously -lah = saying politely, stressing the sentence -an = suffix that makes new words -i, -kan = results in a verb indicating causation; making or causing something to happen. Confix (Konfiks) ke- -an, ker- -an = (English -ness), noun referring to a place or region, etc. (Malay / Indonesian ke- -an), (Filipino ka- -an) ketidak- -an = (English in/un- -ness), negation of ke- -an pe- -an, per- -an = noun referring to a place or region Basic Words (Kata Dasar) person = orang, rakyat, manusia man = lelaki, pria, lakilaki woman = gadis, betina, wanita, perempuan city = kota town = bandar country = bangsa, negara animal = hiwan, binatang plant = tanaman house = rumah language = bahasa province = wilayah, provinsi region = regi, daerah race (people) = ras earth = bumi, dunia Technology (Teknologi) computer = komputer cellphone = selpon tablet = tablet television = televisi radio = radio refrigerator = refrijeretor, kulkas microwave = mikrowaif CD disk = disk CD bulb = bombila Government (Pemerintah) government = pemerintah president = penghulu, presiden vice president = penghulu visi senator = senator senate = senat law = hukum court = hukuman community, society = masyarakat politics = politik economics = ekonomik factory = pabrik product = produk Mathematical Operations (Operasi Matematikal) addition = tambahan, adisi add = tambah subtraction = bausan, subtraksi subtract = baus multiplication = biakan, multiplikasi multiply = biak division = kilahatian, divisi divide = kilahati fraction = fraksi ... over ... (... / ...) = ... per ... 1/2 = satu per dua / separuh (half) 1/3 = satu per tiga / sengarat 1/10 = satu per sepuluh / sepulir equals / equals to... = sama (same) Emotions (Emosi-emosi) happy = gembira, senang sad = sedih angry = marah laugh, laughter = tawa worry = kuatir doubt = ragu pity, mercy = kasihan scared, fear = takut, ketakutan nervous = marudah depression = kesedihan, depresi Adjectives (Kata-kata sifat) beautiful = indah, cantik, bagus ugly = jelek, hodoh good = baik, bagus, enak bad = buruk right = tepat, benar wrong = salah, kilaf true = benar, betul false = palsu, salah real = nyata fake = falsu, salah tall = tinggi short = pendek big = besar, gedang small = kecil, dikit, ketek, kincup many = banyak few = sedikit, beberapa colorful = penuh warna bright = terang, cerah dark = gelap, gulita, redup dim = redup great = hebat, raya famous = terkenal hot = panas warm = hangat cold = sejuk long = panjang short (length) = pendek, ikli smelly = berbau tasty = lezat delicious = sedap School-related Things (Benda-benda berkaitan Sekolah) student = pelajar, studen, mahasiswa, murid teacher = pengajar, guru learn, study = belajar teach = ajar school = sekolah pencil = pensil bolpen = bolpen paper = paperis, kertas book = buku, kitab, akolat notebook = notbuku, kuaderna, buku catatan chalk = kapur crayon = krayon draw = lukis, seri paint = pinta scholar = sekolar, sarjana medal = medal test, exam = kir, eksam quiz = ulangan, kwiz seatwork = kursi kerja, sitwerk answer = sahut, jawab chart = cart globe = model dunia, glob map = peta, map Verbs (Kata-Kata kerja) speak, talk = cakap, berbicara, berbahasa say = berkata understand = paham tell = mencerita, bercerita advice, notify = memberitahu teach = ajar learn, study = belajar know = tahu want = ingin, mahu, hendak love = cinta, kasih like = suka, gemar sing = nyanyi, berlagu dance = tari walk = berjalan run = berlari jump, leap = lompat see = lihat hear = dengar smell = bau taste = cipi feel = merasa touch = sentuh read = baca write = tulis, surat paint = lukis cook = masak eat = makan live = hidup stay = tinggal leave = meninggalkan play = main try = coba get = mendapat take = ambil create, make = membuat, mencipta destroy = hancur add = tambah delete, remove = hapus finish, finished = selesai do = melaku open = buka close = tutup become = menjadi happen = terjadi watch = tonton wear = pakai take off = lepaskan start = mulai end = berakhir wash = cuci dry = kering rise = naik, bangun fall = jatuh stand = berdiri sit = duduk lie down = berbaring tell the truth = menceritakan kebenaran lie (telling a lie) = bohong smile = senyum frown = kerut have a romantic excitement (kilig) = kilig bring = bawa go = pergi, tuju aim = menuju buy = beli sell = jual, benta keep = jaga hide = sembunyi show, point = menunjuk (tunjuk = point) own = sendiri, memiliki have = punya, memiliki wait = tunggu return = kembali, balik, pulang reply = balas post, send = kirim chat = ubrul save = simpan need = butuh, perlu hold = memegang hurt = sakit, menyakit accept = menerima decline = menurun respond = tanggap receive = beroleh scold = memarahi cheat = curang trigger = icu deceive = mengicu sleep = tidur build, wake up = bangun Food (Makanan-makanan) eat = makan food = makanan (notice the -an) breakfast = sarapan lunch = makan siang, tengaharian dinner = makan malam, sorean, malaman snack = camilan, marenda meat = daging beef = daging sapi pork = daging babi chicken = daging ayam squid = daging sotong fish = daging ikan fruit = buah vegetables = sayur hotdog = hatdog sausage = soseja rice = beras (uncooked), nasi (cooked) milk = susu chocolate = coklat salad = salad egg = telor apple = apal orange = orenja grape, grapes = anggur pear = pair mango = mangga banana = pisang tamarind = sempaluk guava = jambu coconut = kelapa, niur candy = kendi cracker, crackers = kraker wafer = wafer jelly = jeli lollipop = lolipap ice cream = ais krim, sorbetas vinegar = cuka soy sauce = sas soya ketchup, catsup = kecap sauce = sas gravy = grefi carrot = karot cabbage = kabes lettuce = saleda celery = seleri cheese = keju oil = minyak noodle = mie soup = sopas, sebau etc... Date and Time (Tanggal dan Waktu) Date (Tanggal) Months (Bulan) Days of the Week (Hari Minggu) Other Terms month = bulan day = hari week = minggu year = tahun Time (Waktu) hour = pukul, jam minute = minit second = saat am = pagi pm (afternoon) = sore pm (night) = malam Example: November 27, 2:35 pm = November duapuluh tujuh, pukul kedua dan minit ketigapuluh lima sore Frequency every = saban, setiap (saban hari, saban bulan, saban tahun) People and Society, etc. (Orang-orang dan Masyarakat, etc.) people = orang / rakyat community, society = masyarakat living = kehidupan religion, belief = agama / kepercayaan technology = teknologi government = pemerintah culture = budaya tradition = tradisi / adat race of people = ras species, specimen = spesi, spesimen language = bahasa native language = bahasa asli / bahasa asal (original) sign language = bahasa isyarat (sign) communicate = komunikat communication = komunikasi start = mulai / awak end = akhir conversation = konversasi / percakapan inside = dalam outside = luar ... Romance (Percintaan) I love you. = Aku cinta kamu. Do you love me? = Kamu cinta aku? I love you so much. = Aku cinta kamu banyak. I want you. = Aku mahu kamu. You're beautiful. = Kamu adalah indah. / Indah kamu. You're handsome. = Kamu adalah tampan. / Tampan kamu. You're sexy. = Kamu adalah seksi. / Seksi kamu. You're attractive. = Kamu adalah menarik. / Menarik kamu. Can we have a moment? = Boleh kita jurus? (jurus = moment) I'm (...) = Aku adalah (...). / (...) aku. single = lajang married = dinikah (nikah = marry) widowed = dijanda (janda = widow) divorced = dicerai (cerai = divorce) complicated = dirumit (rumit = complicate) ... Tenses (Tegang-tegang) Past: sudah & telah (already), dulu (distant past), tadi (recent past) Present: setiap, sekarang (now), sedang (currently, in moderation) Future: akan (will), harus (should), kelak (distant future), nanti (near future, later) Events (Acara-acara) Happy Birthday! = Selamat Hari Lahir! (lahir = born, birth) Happy New Year! = Selamat Tahun Baru! Merry Christmas! = Selamat Krismas! / Selamat Hari Noel! Happy Easter! = Selamat Hari Paskah! Happy Anniversary! = Selamat Aniversari! / Selamat Hari Pernikahan! (nikahwin = marry, pernikahwinan = marriage) Classifiers (Penggolong-penggolong) Colloquial Panauan (Bahasa Panau Kolokyal) Wah = well, so, well then Nih = ini Tuh = itu Dih = confirming the listener about the statement, emphasizing about an adjective Lah = strong emphasis Nu = right? Lem = this is so, you know Ya = yes, isn't it Hika = let us, let's go Pronunciation (Pronunsiasi) ai = e (ex. ramai => rame, main => men, baik => bek, sehelai = seh'le) au = o (ex. hijau => hijo, burung bahau => burung baho, harimau => harimo) e = ' depending (ex. selalu => s'lalu, sempaluk => s'mpaluk, belajar = b'lajar) Rules of e * e will change to ' once it is a second letter of the word or middle syllable * e will not change if the letter h is next to it. * if the first two syllables has an e, the first one will remain the same but the next syllable will become ' (like kedelai = ked'le) Pronouns Category:Languages Category:Creoles Category:Austronesian conlangs